Blind Start
by Veronchi77
Summary: The story is about Meredith Grey and how she manages her life as an intern. The story also shows a lot of other four interns. The main couple is ofc MerDer, but there will also be other couples. The rest, you will need to find out. MPOV
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Start**

**Hey, there! This is my first fic and it's a Grey's Anatomy fic (ofc). The main center is MerDer couple, but there will also be other characters, like our interns and others :)**

**So, as I said, this is my first fic and I don't speak English, so it's hard to believe, that there are no mistakes in my writing. Sorry about that.**

**The story is about Meredith as an intern and how she copes with the life of a surgeon. And i'm gonna stop right there, because you will soon find out everything else on your own... Well... If you'll decide to read of course. Anyways. Hope you'll like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any of these characters. They all belong to our great Shonda Rhimes. I just enjoy writing about them._**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Hi. I'm Meredith Grey. Yes... I'm THAT "kid", You know, the one that has a famous mother. Which you're probably thinking: what the hell? Why is she so angry and ungrateful... I would be thrilled to have a famous mother... Yea well, let me tell you something.

There are two types of mothers. There is the sweet mommy, that drives you to school everyday and kisses you goodbye. When you come home, there's a dinner waiting for you on the table and when its late she comes in your room and reads you a cheesy story with frickin' happily ever after end. My mom obviously wasn't that mommy. My mom was the other type of moms. The ones, that come home, after 48 hours of non-stop working and ignore you and don't even care if you had eaten or bath yourself or went to school or if you still have a whole body! AND to add a strawberry to the cheesecake, my mom is a famous, glamorous, two-times award winning, surgeon. Yes, my mother is Ellis Grey. THE Ellis Grey.

So i should be happy to have a mother as a doctor. But me... I was anything but happy. My mom despises me. She's a very talented, gifted, brilliant surgeon. But that's all she is. She is no mother... She isn't loving or caring or kind or nice or spirited or good, hell, I don't even know if she's a human! But she is an extraordinary, general surgeon. She's is extraordinary and i'm... Me. The lazy, petite, feisty, ordinary 27-years old female, that doesn't know how to cook. She once told me to be an extraordinary woman.

So... I became a surgeon.

"Crap" I muttered "Crap, crap, crap, crap... This is not happening..."

I was late... Yes, I was late on my first day at work. First! So much of becoming extraordinary...

"What time is it!" I yelled, Asking... I don't know... myself? I looked at my watch. _7:30. _The intern meeting starts in half an hour!

I had a crappy intern meeting in half an hour. Of course my alarm clock decided to go on a vacation on my first day as an intern and then water decided to not become warm, so I had to shower in a damn Antarctica. And then when I was barely on the road, all the people on the planet Earth decided, that they need to go to work or shopping or whatever... On my first day at work.

"Oh my God... Move people!" I yelled and gripping the wheel even harder, so my knuckles became white.

It's my first year, as an intern. I did my med school on top of our class and I applied for internship at Seattle Grace Hospital. I just moved from Boston recently, so I could work at the hospital with the best surgical program on the east coast. Yeaaah! I was accepted... So I can kinda brag, that I was accepted for my brilliancy... Unless I was frickin' accepted 'cause of the famous mommy and her famous last name!... But let's not go there. I'm here now, let's believe i'm in because of my greatness.

My mother did her internship here aswell, at SGH, about billion years ago. Those were the days, when she was still unknown. She was married...yeah, can you believe that? She was married...to my father, Thacher Grey, but... She had an affair with he coworker named Richard Gebber or Febber... or something. And when my father found out... He left. He left us. He left me with the monstermom. I was only five when he left. He left because he knew my mom was in love with that Richard guy. But, as far as I know, they didn't last, because the second I realized, we were out of The Rain City, alone.

And now i'm here, back in Seattle, my birth city, in the middle of traffic jam, late for my work. What a great start!

Finally I arrived at the parking lot. Thank god, my mother's house wasn't that far. Hold that thought! Just so you'll know, i'm not living with my mother. She was diagnosed with Alzheimers six months ago, so she came back to Seattle and admitted herself in a nursing home. So... You're probably wondering, why I rambled all that stuff about my mother... well... I need some kind of epic introduction, right?

I looked myself in the mirror, and pushed some lonely strands of my golden-blond hair of my face. Then I looked to my watch.

"Damnit... 10 minutes till the meeting" I mumbled to myself.

I rushed out of car and for a second, I silently cursed the skiny jeans and high heels for making the running so hard. I slang around with my purse as I sprinted to the main gates.

Suddenly... as I rounded the corner of the hospital, I was met with a human wall and in the next second I was on the cold concrete. My purse flew in the air, because of my skillful slinging, and all the contents, that were nicely in it, were scattered all over the floor. And I'm pretty sure the human wall was saying something to me, as he was trying to help get up, but i was to busy trying to recover from bumping into a metal to even get what he was saying.

"I am so, so sorry, I didn't see you" The guy said, with clear guilt in his voice.

I grumbled, struggling to get up. I felt a pair of hands helping me with the standing.

Only then I looked up at his face and saw him staring at me. I blinked a few times as I tried to concentrate. Two ocean blue eyes, following by the slightly crooked nose and pink lips, his cheeks and chin covered in a light stubble. He was in his mid-thirties... I think... My eyes flew a little higher, at his hair. Slightly curly and slightly long, raven hair, that was styled back. Damn! That's some perfect hair. I looked down at his muscular shoulders, that were covered by a black coat. I wanted to continue with my observation, when I realized, he was smiling at me. This guy is...

Okey, snap out of it!

"Ugh... It's... Fine. It was my fault, I... I didn't see you" I mumbled, still recovering from the fall. I bent down and start picking up stuff, that flew out of my purse.

He stood there for a second and then he started helping me pick up my stuff.

"What's the rush for?" He asked, as he picked up a box of tampons. I quickly grabbed the box from his hands and gave him a deathly glare. He smirked at me, clearly amused at my accident.

"You know that rule, when moms teach you? Don't speak to strangers" I snapped at him, rushing to gather all my things. What the hell do I keep in my purse?! There's a lake of my personal stuff laying all around me.

"Uf, auch... Just trying to help" He said. His smirk disappearing. He put the last things in my purse and then stood up, picking up his briefcase.

"Well, I didn't ask for help" I said, annoyed, as I started to put my phone together. I looked up and saw his offended face and I sighed.

"Look, i'm late for my meeting." I said picking up my purse. "Thank you for your help" I managed to crack a small smile. Before he could answer, I ran inside, not caring what he was about to say.

* * *

I stepped into the hospital lobby and took a look around. Hospital was cracking, because there was many people running around. I quikly shook my head and headed to the elevator. I stepped in a crouded elevator and pressed the number for surgical floor.

Ahh, this elevator is so damn crouded... I wonder how it's still working. I looked around and saw some nurses whispering probably some gossip, there were some male doctors, that were staring at me. I could feel their eyes on my ass! Stupid pervs... Keep your eyes somewhere else, I muttered in my head.

When the door finally opened, I ran to the intern locker room.

When I entered the locker room, I was met with a chaos. Interns were running all around the room. Huh, i'm here just in time.

I grumbled to myself and went to my locker.

"To which resident are you assigned to?"

I looked up, as I heard the question. A small Asian woman was staring at me. She had long, black curls.

"Huh?" I said.

"Which resident do you have?" She repeated, clearly annoyed.

"Ummm... Bailey."

"Oh, you got the Nazi? Me too.." She replied, frowning. "I heard, she's a pain in the ass"

"You're Cristina, right?" I asked, as I remembered her, when I was at the Intern mixer.

"Yeah, Cristina Yang. New kick-ass intern" She smirked. "And you're ... Meredith?" She said, as she read my name on the lab coat.

"Yah... Meredith. Meredith Grey. New 'already late for my first day' intern" I replied. She smiled at me.

"Meredith? You're Meredith? It's a really nice name" I turned around at the sudden voice and saw a small, dorky-looking guy looking at me. "I'm... I'm George... O'Malley" He stretched his arm at me for a handshake and grinning at me. "I also got The Nazi, I guess we're gonna be tortured together, right?" He said, madly laughing.

I hesitated and shook his hand. "Um, right. Hi... George"

"I saw you at the mixer. You were really nicely dressed. You were wearing a black strapless cocktail dress and... Those cute black sandals with small heels. And your hair were styled in a very beautiful French twist" George said, smiling widely.

Both, me and Cristina, were staring at him. Cristina's mouth slightly open. He noticed our staring "Okay, now you're probably thinking i'm gay, umm... no.. i'm not gay"

"Mhm right. Just go away, before you embarrass yourself even more, Heidi Klum." Cristina snickered.

He turned around with head low, and walked to his locker, across the room.

"Bambi has a little crush on you" she said as she burst out laughing.

I just shook my head and asked. "Did you noticed, that there's only a few women here?"

"Yeah, but I heard one of them is a model. Seriously? A model... Is she gonna pose for surgeries?" She joked.

I laughed at her mean comment. I guess, it won't be so boring over here.

A sudden yell shook us out of the conversation "Yang, Grey, Stevens, O'Malley... Dr. Bailey is waiting for you"

Me, Cristina and George walked out of the locker room and saw a small, round, black woman at the Nurses' station.

"That's The Nazi?" Cristina asked, confused.

"I thought Nazi is a guy" George replied.

"I thought Nazi would be... Nazi" I said.

"Maybe it's a professional nickname, maybe they're just jealous of her. Maybe she's nice" a sudden blond woman was walking in front of us.

"Let me guess...you're the model" Cristina said annoyed.

Blondie just gave her a warning glare.

We approached to the, so called, Nazi, and stood there looking at her. Blondie was first to make a step.

"Hi, i'm Isobel Stevens, but everyone calls me Izzie" She said in a happy voice and offered her hand for a handshake. I rolled my eyes.

Bailey slowly dragged her eyes from the chart and stared at her hand. Than she looked up, to observe each and every one of us.

"I have five rules, memorize them" She said in a harsh voice. "Rule number one: don't bother sucking up, I already hate you, that's not gonna change"

We just stood there, glaring at her. Especially Izzie, who looked confused and offended.

She points to the desk "Trauma protocol, phone lists, pagers. Nurses will page you, when you'll be needed. You answer at a run. A run! That's rule number two" She yelled as she started fast walking.

We each, grabbed the things and ran after her. Great... We got the world's most evil resident ever. No wonder they call her The Nazi.

She suddenly stopped at the OR board and George almost bumped into her.

"OR board. Here are scheduled surgeries. Surgeries, you suckers won't be performing anytime soon" She snapped at us and and pointed to the scribbled board and then started her fast walking. I exchanged looks with Cristina, who was clearly angry. I just shrugged.

"On-call rooms! Attendings hog them. You can sleep here when you can, where ever you can. But not with anyone. Especially not attendings. If i catch you sleeping with attending, you're gonna met the Bailey hell. Understand? You better do" She snapped at us in her Bailey voice "All this sleeping talk brings me to rule number three, if i'm sleeping don't wake me, unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four, the dying patient better not be dead, when I arrive there. Not only you will kill a human, you would woke me up for no good reason and make me look bad. Which you don't want to. Thrust me. You, idiots, get it?" She said, glaring at us.

We just stood there, staring at her, clearly speechless.

Holy pig. This is going to be a hard year.

"Are you people deaf?" She yelled at us.

"Am.. No.. No, Dr. Na-Uh...um, Dr... Dr. Bailey" George stammered. I looked at Cristina, who was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

Bailey sent him a deathly glare, which was interrupted by beeping pager. Bailey looked down to read the message.

"9-1-1" She sighed, then looked at us "Rule number five, when I move, you move" She said, before she started running down the hall, with us following her.

* * *

**Okay, this was the first chapter of my story. Let me know, if you liked it... if you did, I will continue. I already know, what to write for Chapter 2.**

**I hope you liked it. I need to know, if I should continue or not :D**

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So here it is, the 2nd Chapter. Thank you very much for reviewing, following my story and adding it to favorites. I really appreciate that, it keeps me going! **

**So I tried to put a little medical stuff in this chapter (its not much) and I'll to try put it in the next chapters aswell, but i'm not so good at it, lol. This chapter is also a little longer. :]**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy (I wish) or any of it's characters (...I wish). They all belong to talented Shonda Rhimes. I just write stuff about them.**_

* * *

_**Chaper 2**_

Today is the day. Today is my first day at work. And so far... It has been hell ever since Bailey got paged. They wheeled a 15-years old girl in, named Katie Bryce, who is having seizures and no one knows why, because all her head scans and labs came out clear. And Bailey assigned me to the case, which I thought 'yesss', because Cristina got to hang out in the pit, George was with the OB attending, while poor Izzie had to do rectal exams. Ouch. Atleast... I thought 'ouch' and 'yesss' before I met Katie... Who turned out to be a pretty, arrogant, annoying, mad because she can't compete in some kind of a beauty contest or whatever, barbie girl. Plus she is mean to me! We probably have more arguements than George and Izzie, and they are having one every 10 minutes.

"Ughhh" I groaned, as I fell on a gurney, next to Cristina.

We found this place, a hall, where there are free unused old gurneys and we come here, when we have breaks. It's a quiet place, without unwanted, sucky faces of other annoying interns.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously, as I layed on my stomach, although my feet still on the floor.

"This Katie kid is a pain in my butt..." I complained.

"Yah, I can see that. You look like a field, which was trampled by millions of cows and one of them just crapped on your face" She said, as she was reading her book and eating her sandwich.

"Geez... Unwanted picture in my head" I said, frowning.

"You know, what's an unwanted picture for me? Stupid old people, who are too dumb and stubborn and proud to let other people help them go to the bathroom... So I need to use this precious hands for damn stiching" She exclaimed, annoyed and holding her hands in the air, although her eyes still on the book.

"Not having fun in the pit?" I said, teasing her, grinning at her frowning face.

"Not having fun, babysitting a baby Kim Kardashian?" She replied, taking a bite of her sandwich and looking at me, half annoyed, half amused.

We stared at eachother for a couple of seconds.

"Fair enough" I mumbled and sat beside her on the gurney, stealing her sandwich for a bite and frowned as I chewed "This tastes like shit"

"Yeah... That's why I didn't protest, when you stole it" She said and laughed.

I giggled and took another bite, ignoring the taste.

"So... Did you meet any attendings?" She asked, closing her book.

"Yeah, one. Dr. Burke. Katie is his patient" I said chewing on the sandwich and streching my neck.

"Oh, go to hell...Burke?! He is like... A Cardiothoracic legend!" She whined.

"More like Cardio-arrogant ass, who yells at innocent interns, who didn't do anything wrong" I mumbled with mouth full of alien-sandwich, as I opened the book she was reading before.

She snorted and asked "Oh, what did you do?"

"Nothing bad... She was having a seizure and then she started coding and I ordered to page him, but I have no idea why he wasn't coming, so I started with CPR, but that didn't help, so I needed to shock her. I revived her before he came and when he did he started yelling at me... Cause... Meh, I don't know and I don't care" I rambled, browsing through the book. After a few moments of silence, I looked up at her, wondering why she is so quiet. I found her staring at me. With open mouth. "What?" I asked, clearly confused "Are you having a seizure?"

She continued with staring and then she suddenly whined "What the hell? You are here, dealing with real cases and already shocking people and saving them on the first day of work, and i'm here in the pit, stiching cavemen..."

I rolled my eyes and giggled at her "Not feeling like a doctor?" I said, amused and taking a bite of disgusting sandwich.

"I hate you" She mumbled and snatched her book from my hands and opened it on the marked page. I just smiled at her.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Izzie said, as she and George approached our gurney.

"Nothing" Me and Cristina mumbled simultaneously. Cristina reading her book and me, looking at the sandwich wrapping, wondering what the hell was in it, that made it so disgusting.

"...ookayy..." Said Izzie, as she sat next to me on the gurney and George sat on the wheelchair, where he found it... I have no idea, because i'm pretty sure I didn't see any wheelchair when I came here. Maybe he is a secret ninja? That would be cool. Can you imagine? A doctor through the day, helping innocent people, doing hardcore surgeries on them and kicking thieves' asses at night. And when he beats them, he wraps them in a piece of paper and then drops them in front of the police station with the note on them, saying 'have fun with the new toy from NinjaClaus, enjoy xx'. And you could even...

"Mer!" I slightly jumped at the yell of my name. I looked around and than at George in front of me.

"Are you okay?" George asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah, i'm fine... Why?" I said, taking a last bite of my... Or Cristina's... sandwich, and frowning as the disgusting taste of the sandwich came over.

"Well... I don't know... You looked kinda... Off, like off ... You know? Like you are here, but you're not. Like you're in your own world... Wondering around magical land, walking through path of flowers, that leads you to the big castle!" He smiled and giggled a little.

Me and Izzie were staring at his giggling form, Izzie with open mouth, while Cristina was trying hard to keep a straight face. His giggle slowly faded and he shifted uncomfortably in the wheelchair, as he saw our staring.

"Seriously..." Cristina snorted "Are you sure you're not gay?"

"Shut up!" He snapped at her, while she and Izzie were laughing their ass off. I just rolled my eyes... Why am I hanging out with them?

A sudden yell broke their laugh attack "What the hell are you people doing?!" We all looked at the direction, from where the yell was coming and saw Bailey standing there with fire in her eyes. We were all on our feet in a blink "Are you idiots too important for our dying patients? Are you too cool to help innocent people, so you hang out here all smily and..." She glared at our food leftovers "And your asses are about to blow, because of too much crap you are putting in" She yelled at us.

"No Dr. Bailey" Cristina said.

"We're very sorry" I mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Won't happen again" Izzie nodded.

"...ever again" George added with a small smile.

Bailey glared at each and every one of us. "Move your lazy asses" She snapped at us and we scattered in all directions.

* * *

I came to Katie's room and found her applying make-up on her face. I frowned, as I moved closer to her bed in order to check her chart.

"Umm... You know... There are a lot of doctors, trying to discover the cause of your seizures, so you could be having a surgery any minute, so you shouldn't be applying all that make-up" I said, annoyed at her 'wannabe barbie even in the hospital' mood.

"Umm... You know, you should mind your own business" She snapped at me. I rased my eyebrows. Well that's a nice character, i'm sure she makes her parents very proud. I muttered sarcastically in my head, as I moved to check her IV.

"Why are you even a doctor?" She suddenly asked. "You are way to hot to be a doctor, you should totally be a model" She said shrugging, while eyeing me from head to toe.

"Umm... Thanks... I guess, but let me decide what I want to be, okay?" I fake smiled at her. She rolled her eyes. That was our 'normal' conversation.

After a few seconds, Burke came in the room. Thank god! I'm saved from more annoying questions.

"Dr. Burke" I greeted. He only nodded at me and picked up Katie's chart.

"How's she doing?" He asked, reading her chart.

... Did I say i'm saved from more annoying questions? Well, if I did, I was mistaken.

Umm... You're the one reading a chart, remember?

"Uh, her stats are normal, labs clean, scans... All good" I politely replied. "But still unknown, why she is having seizures-"

"Yeah I know that... I got a lot of surgeons working on her case, who are a lot more specialized than you are." He said in some kind of a monotone voice. I just nodded and from the corner of my left eye, I could see Katie smirking. Nice...

"Well Katie..." He started with a soft voice "I'm afraid I won't be able to be your doctor, as you have no heart problems, so you will get a new doctor, Dr. Shepherd, neurosurgeon" He said.

Who the hell is Dr. Shepherd? Another arrogant doctor god? ... Wait no, if he would be a god, I would know who he is... duhh.

"So, that means, something's wrong with my brain?" She asked, scared at that thought.

"Well yes, you're having seizures and seizures are symptoms of a brain problem. They happen because of sudden, abnormal electrical activity in the brain. But we still don't know the cause, so that's why we need a neurosurgeon, i'm a cardiothoracic surgeon, I deal with hearts" He replied with a soft smile. I raised my eyebrows. Wow, he has feelings? And he can talk human?

"Umm okay." Suddenly her 'bitch' face, was replaced with a 'scared girl' face. My heart squeezed a little for her. Poor girl... The finest doctors don't know what's wrong with her.

Wow wait, I... have feelings too? ... What's with this place?

"Dr. Shepherd will come see you after his surgery, okay?" He added.

"Okay" She replied.

"You know, it would be easier for you, if you would have your parents here. You want us to call them?" He suddenly asked. She didn't want them to come, when she arrived to the hospital. She thought she just fainted so she didn't want me to call them.

"Umm yeah, please, call them" She said with a low voice. I could clearly see the tears building in her eyes.

"Okay, get some rest" Dr. Burke turned to me "Dr. Grey, escort me out" He said, as he turned on his heels and headed out of the room. I silently followed him out.

"Call her parents and tell them their daughter is in hospital and that she is currently stable. Then wait for further instructions from the new attending, Dr. Shepherd." He said, as he was scribling something in the chart. "It might take a while, since he got a hard procedure. I have surgery in 5 minutes so...Try not to kill her" He said, as he put his pen in the pocket of his lab coat and shoved Katie's chart in my hands and walked away.

I glared after him, till he disappeared behind a corner. Ass. But I must admit... A briliant one.

* * *

"Okay, goodbye Mr. Bryce" I said and put the phone down. I sighed and stood up from the chair and went to check the OR board. Dr. Shepherd was still in the surgery. Ugh.. What am I supposed to do till he is done. I already did everything I was told to. Ran labs, do post-ops, took some patients to CTs...

I saw Bailey approaching the Nurses' station. Okay, what I am about to do... don't try this at home kids. I exhaled and moved to her.

When I was behind her back, I hesitated, putting together a little speech in my brain.

"I can feel you hovering" She mumbled still busying herself with the chart.

"Um, yes, am... I..." I stammered.

"Surgeons don't stammer, Grey" She said, annoyed and turned on her heels to face me. "What is it?"

"Dr. Burke said, that Katie was assigned to new attending, Dr. Shepherd, but he is still not out of the surgery, so I was wondering, if you could tell me, if I should wait or what, because we still don't know what's wrong with her" ughh... That wastn't a good idea, I said in my head as I looked at her emotionless face.

"See this..?" She pointed to her scrub top. Only then I noticed blood all over her top. Shit, terrible idea. "You know how this found the way on my scrub top?" She was pointing to the blood. I slowly shook my head "I had my only fourth Abdominal aortic aneurysm today, with Dr. Burke observing, when a stupid, brainless, dumb, crappy intern decided that it's a good idea to poke it" She said in her Bailey voice. Definition of Bailey voice? Hmm well... Let's say that Bailey voice is a mixture of annoyance, anger, frustration and harshness. Don't try to imagine it... For your own health care.

"My 'supposed to be without complications' surgery was a mess!" She raised her voice. I swallowed hard. "So tell me, that you didn't just ask me, to tell you if you should take a break or do you job!" She yelled, glaring at me and I swear... I saw flames in her pupils!

Wow, that's a really nice floor. "Sorry, Dr. Bailey...I just wanted to-" I said, still observing the, so said, nice floor, but I was interrupted.

"Just get out of my sight" She snapped at me and turned around.

I sighned and turned to leave. Fantastic! I'm gonna have sooo much fun here.

This woman seriously needs to get laid... Wait, does she have a boyfriend, or husband or any kids? Okay, I know this was mean, but did she say any kind words, since we got here? Nope. None. I sighned again, as I headed to the pit.

Maybe Cristina's still there. She knows how to cheer me up... Kind of.

* * *

When I arrived in the ER, I immediately noticed Cristina sitting behind the Nurses' station looking at a chart with clearly amused face.

"Hey, what's so amusing?" I said, when I came to her. She looked up and smirked.

"A guy came in here, few hours ago, with pain in his foot. It turned out, he needs an amputation, so I paged Ortho and I'm assisting!" She said, smiling. Okay... She kinda scares me, sometimes. She is happy, that he won't have one foot anymore. Oh, i'm becoming emotional. Switch off!

"Oh, so you are going to surgery to?" I said, couldn't help, but to feel a little disappointed.

"Yep, in 20 minutes. What can I say... I'm kick-ass" She shrugged. She then looked at me "What's with you? Miss USA again?" She asked.

"No... Bailey" I replied, leaning on the Nurses' station, across Cristina.

Cristina snorted "Huh... The Nazi is on the warpath?"

I giggled at that comment "Kinda. She is really pissed."

"So, why are you here? No... Did Burke throw you off the case?" She laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"No, he didn't throw me off the case... but she got assigned to other attending, Dr. Shepherd. But he is still in surgery, so I need to wait for him" I said. She nodded and went back to her chart again. After few seconds I added "I went to ask Bailey, what could I do while I wait..."

She looked up at me again "You what? You asked... Bailey... if you should do anything while you wait? Wow... I do not want to imagine that. That was a stupid move, Meredith" She said and started laughing.

"You're a really nice and supportive company, you know that" I snapped and turned to leave.

"Whaaat... It was brave!" I heard her yell after my retreating form and laughing her ass off. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

* * *

I need coffee. I've been up for more than 20 hours. 28 more to go. 3 hours went by, since my last meeting with Cristina in the ER. And i'm still here... waiting for Dr. Shepherd. He got pulled into an emergency surgery. Well, I guess that's life, when you're an attendinng neurosurgeon.

I ran labs for Katie... again... which were clean... again, and when she had another seizure, I volunteered to change her sheets... volunteered! And I'm rambling in my head... Again.

I looked at my watch and sighed in relief. 30 minutes till Shepherd is out of the surgery. It must be a very complicated surgery. If only I could be in that OR... Brain surgery... Epic. But right now... Coffee. Lifesaver.

I arrived to the coffee machine, put money in it and pressed the button for Caramel Macchiato. I started playing with my watch as I waited for this damn machine to make me a cup of coffee.

"... Get it done then. And don't page me again!" I suddenly heard a yell behind me. I turned around to see, what's the yelling for and saw a guy in light blue scrubs standing there, yelling at nurse. Hmm, not a bad looking guy. He has short brown hair and a nice built b-

My steamy mind was interrupted by ring from the machine, as my coffee was made. Before I turned to pick up the cup, I saw him staring at me. After a few seconds of staring he started walking to me.

"Hey there babe" He smirked as he came closer.

Babe? What is this? A striptis club? My steamy thoughts from before, immediately disappeared.

"Babe? I'm no babe for you... Get your babe in a frat house" I snapped at him, crossing my arms over my chest. His smirk only got bigger. To big for my likings.

"You're feisty. I like it. I'm Alex Karev" He said and stretched his arm. I just looked at it. "You're very hot, you sure you're a doctor?"

"Meredith Grey" I replied, keeping my hands still on the same spot and ignoring his last sentence. Or atleast I was trying.

"Grey? ... Ooh... You're that intern, that everyone is talking about" He said pointing at me.

"What? What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Ellis Grey's daughter" He replied, still smiling at me.

"What the hell... What would they even talk about?" I said with even deeper frown... If that's possible.

"That you got accepted, 'cause your mommy was in relationship with the chief" He said with a visible mocking on his face.

Oh, tell me, he did not just say that...

Anger started building in my body. I know The chief of Surgery is Richard Webber, but I also know, he wouldn't accept me because of his history... Or should I say... Our histroy with my mom. Atleast... That's what I like to believe.

"I didn't get accepted because of my mother's and chief's history... You don't even know, if they had one" I snapped at him.

"Oh please... Everyone knows, that she screwed him" He snorted. I clenched my fists. "But don't worry, you can't be unlikable, babe." He winked at me and that was it. I launched at him and pinned him to the wall. Grabbing his scrub top.

"Okay, call me babe one more time and I'll put you to deep sleep and when you will finally wake up, you will feel nothing but cold air between your legs!" She yelled at his face "Don't think I wouldn't do it... Oohh I would, ha-ha. Like you said, I'm very likeable, so I shouldn't have problems with getting an anesthesiologist on my side-" I wanted to continue, but I was interrupted.

"Mer!" George yelled as he ran to us and disentangled me from Alex. "What the hell happened?"

"She attacked me" He said, pointing at me, with amused face. I launched again, but George stopped me.

"Mer, calm down. Leave him. He's not worth it." He said softly, trying to calm me down. "Let's go, Mer, let's go" He said, turning my back to Alex and we started walking away.

"Oh hey, Bambi" Alex yelled. "Don't forget her coffee" He snorted and walked away.

George stopped and looked at me, confused. "What coffee?"

"Meh, My Caramel Macchiato" I mumbled and went back to machine and took coffee out. I took a sip and moaned in pleasure, forgeting all that Alex drama. I didn't care. As long I have my coffee, i'm happy. What did I say... Lifesaver.

* * *

**So... This is the end of the 2nd chapter. It's not much, I just wanted Mer to meet everyone before Derek.**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter. In the next one, she finally meets Derek.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Review, follow, favorite, download, print... Okay no... xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! So FINALLY this is the chapter 3. Sorry for the long await... I had... Something to do. **

**Mr. Derek is here! But i'm gonna be honest... It won't be all gooey and mushy and stuff. I tried with the medical stuff again, but i'm pretty sure I failed... Big time. Whatever.**

**Hope you like it, Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters. The amazing show belongs to Shonda Rhimes. I just enjoy writing abouit it.**_

_**P.s. also some lines are from the show.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_ROOMMATES WANTED_

_3 Roommates wanted, for sharing a great apartment near SGH_

_I have 4 bedrooms with one shared bathroom. _

_Needs to be sharing, has to clean, pets okay, $400 a month and needs to work at hospital._

_Call (907-483-588) if interested._

I snorted and took a bite of my chocolate bar, as I stood in front of the bulletin board. _Needs to be sharing, _what the fuck does that mean? Why would anybody share... and by the way... What did he/she mean by sharing? Like food, socks, one-night stands? That's rediculous. _Has to clean,_ okay yeah that would be good_. _Nobody wants to live with a neanderthal. _Pets okay... _I bet he or she meant like cute kittens or puppies... I would love to see her/his face, when those 'roommates' would bring some exotic pets, like a snake or a lizard or ... A horse... Whatever.

I could use some roommates... I'm all alone in that big house and I can't repair things or cook. I order china food or pizza every evening and eat the leftovers for breakfast. Hey! No judging over here! I grew with a robot-mama... And besides, I eat cereal...sometimes.

_'Beep beep beep'_

Ughh, please be something good... I spent last 12 hours wandering around the hospital, so I pretty much know every damn corner in this building. I could easily have another job: _Meredith Grey, The Seattle Grace Hospital guide. If you get lost, don't worry! Just ask Meredith!_

I looked down at small screen of the pager.

"Damn, Katie..." I muttered. Hmm, I already know, what this page is about.

I started running to Katie's room. When I arrived, Katie was sitting on the bed, with her arms crossed over her chest.

Wait for it...

"Finally... I'm bored!" She whined, when she saw me.

Touchdown!

"Seriously? You paged me here, because you're bored?" I said, slightly out of breath. This girl is such a pain in the ass. I wish Cristina would be here. She would know how to handle her.

"You realise I have a lot of other patients... Sick patients" I said, tiredly. That was a big ass lie, but she doen't need to know that.

"But this room is so toxic... I can barely breathe!" She complained "And i'm so hungry, but I can't go out and eat, because I'm trapped in this damn, uncomfortable bed... And before you ask... No I will not eat the hospital food ever again... Because... Have you ever tried it? It's like a corrupted McDonald's food." She made a disgusted face and shifted in her bed, looking at me. "Plus, I have unknown condition, so I am pretty much freaking out and my parents aren't here yet. And Dr. Burke said, a neurosurgeon would come fix me, but i'm pretty sure I haven't see any brain openings around here!" She rambled with clear annoyance on her face.

I stared at her with raised eyebrows. Okay, I feel sorry for her... Kinda.

"Ummm okay... You want a hotdog from Joe's or something?... It could take a while, to undentifiy your problem." I said as nicely as I could. But it was kind of hard to be nice, since this whole... situation... is extremely annoying.

"Would you? Pleaseee... You would save my life" She smiled at me. You know... She actually isn't such a bad girl, but all that beauty crap got into her head.

"Oh, and I do know how hospital foods tastes like and I must say... It does tastes like a corrupted food" I said, smiling at her. She chuckled and nodded.

"And about Dr. Shepherd, he got pulled into emergancy. It was pretty bad" I said her, not sure what I was saying, because I have no idea which emergancy it is, but again... She doesn't need to know that "He'll be here soon. And don't worry... You're not the only one in crap here... I though I was going to study medicine here, but instead i'm blindly waiting, 12 hours, for my new boss. I walked through the hospital so many times, that I can draw you a map of the whole damn place with my eyes closed... I'm not even sure, if I still know how to do a venipuncture" I explained, while examing her and checking her chart.

She laughed "Glad I'm not alone" She said grinning, but then she stopped and hesitate to say something. "Thank you, Meredith" She said in a voice, barely above the whisper.

I looked at her, surprised "For what?" I asked.

"For taking care of me. I know i'm not an easy person to deal with it." She sighed "I can be really annoying sometimes. Everybody said i'm annoying and bitchy"

That's true. We probably had more arguments that the old married couples.

I looked around if someone is listening and bent a little "Hm, Well... i'm known as dark and twisty" I said, with a voice barely above the whisper and smiled at her. I remember my friends from Med School; Jane, Austin and Ray... They gave me the 'nickname'. We had so much fun after all the studies. I miss them... Although we stayed in touch and text eachother pretty much everyday.

Katie giggled at my statement. "You are a very beautiful and smart girl. And it's true, sometimes you have moments, when you are hard to deal with, but you shouldn't depend on what other people say about you. Just be comfortable and be.. You" I said softly to her.

Wow... What the hell just happened? Oh i'll tell you what happened... I, Meredith Grey, the child of darkness became a HSP (_highly sensitive person)._

Katie just stared at me. "You shouldn't talk like that" She said after a few uncomfortable seconds, as she giggled. I soon joined her.

"Yeah, you're probably right" I smiled.

Our conversation was interrupted by the soft knock on the door. We both turned to see who was standing at the doorframe and I gasped a little. Crap! That's the guy, I ran into this morning... Behind his back, were two worried faces, probably Katie's parents.

What is he doing h- Wait...Oh...oohhhh, Sweet lord of bacon! Please, tell me he is not Dr. S-

"Hi Katie, i'm Dr. Shepherd" He said smiling at Katie, as he walked to her bed, taking her chart.

Awesome...this is just awesome. The super gorgeous, handsome, sexy guy I bumped into this morning, or yesterday morning... I don't even know what time it is... turned out to be my boss. Well, this wouldn't be so bad, if I would be nice and polite, but instead I was a total bitch!

"Katie!" Katie's mom breathed.

"Mom, dad!" Katie exclaimed, as her parents rushed to her bed.

"I talked to your parents, Katie" Dr. Shepherd smiled at her. "And don't worry... We'll fix you" He smiled and winked at her.

He then looked at me and I saw a wave of realization hit his face, as his smile disappeared.

Great, he remembers me...

* * *

"So, If you have any questions for me, just ask page me, okay?" Said Dr. Shepherd to Katie's parents, as we moved out of the room. They nodded and he smiled at them.

Ufff, keep it cool, Meredith, pretend you don't know him, be cool, be nice. Maybe he doesn't remember, maybe he just remembers me, but doesn't remember, that I was a total bitch. Maybe he remembers my...I don't know... body, but doesn't remember my attitude...Pfft, what the hell am I talking about? That's not possible. If he remembers me, than he remembers everything. That's how it works, right? Ok, i'm kind of lost here... Stop thinking!

"Dr. Grey?" He suddenly interrupted my thoughts and I jumped a little.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd?" I asked, a little too fast.

"Are you okay, Dr. Grey? Because you seem a little distracted… Which happens quite a lot to you" He said, as he leaned on the Nurses' station, amusement painted all over his face.

Yup, he remembers... And he looks so damn good, leaning…. Ugh, that sounded dirty.

"Oh! Again... So sorry... I was late for...nevermind. I'm sorry sir" I said, trying to sound polite and not embarrassed.

He took a good look at me. And I mean… from head to toe… like checking me. I could feel my skin burning under his eyes! Everybody use this sentence… it's cheesy and lame. Eyes can't burn your skin. Ughh, can someone tell me what's going on? Cause I have absolutely no idea.

My thoughts were interrupted, when our eyes met. His ocean blue eyes gazing into my green, with a little of shit-a-like brown color. I swear I felt some goosebumps in my stomach and I became nervous as hell.

Okay, this is getting a little awkward, I thought as I shifted my weight from my left foot to the right. Uncomfortable. Yep, this is really uncomfortable.

"Dr. Shepherd…"

"Hmmm…?"

"Umm… Dr. Burke… um said that… I… should wait for the further instructions… soo um, what are you going to do with..Katie's situation." I stammered, avoiding his look.

He sighed and lifted himself from the Nurses' station in order to stand straight. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" I asked confused. Huh?

"Yet. I have a plan" He added and started walking. "Walk with me Dr. Grey"

I quickly caught up his fast walking.

"I have a short meeting with the chief right now… about Katie. I'm gonna present him my plan" He said, gesturing with his hands.

He moves his hands a lot while he talks. Interesting.

"So I need you to run Katie's labs one last time and bring them to me." He said, as he stopped in front of the Chief's doors and turned to look at me. "After that, you're free" He exclaimed and knocked on the door. I heard Chief's voice, saying to come in. Shepherd winked at me and then walked in.

Huh? what just happened? why am I off the freaking case? ugghh, Bailey is NOT gonna be happy about this.

* * *

"Hmm..." I hummed to myself, as I looked down at my beeping pager. _CR1. _I don't like this... I bet it's Bailey and she found out i've been kicked off of the case.

I walked to the Conference Room but stopped when I saw it was very crowded. Every fricking intern was here. I spotted Cristina in the back of the room, sitting on the table. She looked up and waved at me.

"What the hell is this?" I asked,when I sat next to her on the table.

"No idea, I know as much as you" She replied, reading some medical magazine.

"Why are all the interns here?" I continued questioning.

"No idea, I know as much as you..." She repeated, clear annoyance in her voice, still reading a magazine. I rolled my eyes. Wow. Kind.

"I heard there is a big case, maybe we will have to compete to get on it" suddenly said George, sitting on a chair, that he brought to our table in the back.

"What big case?" I asked, confused.

"Don't know."

"Meh, if it's not Cardio, I don't care" mumbled Cristina.

"You know, you're just an intern. There is no specialty for interns" I smirked.

She looked at me. "I'm a Cardio-thoracic whore. There IS specialty for Cardio-thoracic whores. ... You can clearly hear it" She replied. I grinned at George, who had a confused look on his face. "...or you're stupid, if you don't hear it" She added, looking at George, who was still staring at her.

"Well... Whatever it is, I bet it's better than vagina squad" exclaimes George. I giggled. "The Satan is really freaking me out" He groaned, as he shifted on his chair.

"Oooh poor Bambi." said Cristina, tracing a fake tear down her cheek with her finger. George stared at her and I giggled.

"Ha-ha. Anyways..." Hissed George sending a cold look to Cristina and then looking at me "I heard she was married"

"Really?" I grimaced. "Poor guy"

George snorted. "He works here"

"Seriously?" Cristina said.

George looked away smiling and nodded. He became serious right away, as the whole room became quiet "Speaking of the husband" he whispered and gestured with his head.

Both, me and Cristina followed his look. We both gasped, as we saw Dr. Shepherd walking in the room. Wow, really? Ken was married to The Satan? Wow... This city is really fucked up.

"What? Him?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah. They were married for 11 years, but got divorced few months ago..." Said George.

"Wow... McDreamy and The Satan?... Who would have thought that" Snorted Cristina.

"Good morning everybody. I'm Dr. Shepherd." A few lazy good mornings were given back. I saw a few female Interns straighting up in their seats. "I'm..." He started his speech, but I didn't pay attention.

I giggled "McDreamy? Seriously?" I whispered.

"Seriously. You should see the nurses, everytime he passes the nurses' station. They're drooling all over the table" She whispered back and barely I held my laugh. "Cmon... Look at him. 'I'm dr. McDreamy. I'm a tall, handsome, fancy neurosurgeon. I like to lean against things. And my hair is so perfect, it makes women soft in the knees.'" She said quietly with a childish voice, which ended with a snort and a roll of her eyes. "His dreaminess is literally leaking from his ears." We both started to giggle quietly. George tried to calm us down, but failed.

We suddenly heard the voice, pretty much nobody likes. "Yang! Grey!" Snapped Bailey, who was standing next to Mcdreamy. All heads suddenly turned around to look at us. I saw George shifting uncomfortably in his chair, next to our table. Unfortunately, we were sitting all the way in the back of the room, so pretty much every intern was looking at us. Plus McDreamy who was looking at me, clearly amused with my awkwardness. Daaamn people, stop looking at us!

"Either you share what is so damn funny, or you might consider of shutting the hell up. What will it be, huh?" She half yelled.

"Shutting the hell up." Mumbled Cristina quickly and I just nodded, both staring at the floor.

"Then pay attention!" She yelled. Ughh, no need to yell, thanks.

McDreamy cleared his throat "Right... Umm as I was saying, I'm gonna do something that's pretty rare for a surgeon. I'm gonna ask you, the interns, for help." He started walking around the room. His eyes lingered on mine and he winked at me. I quickly diverted them to the floor, in order to hide my blushing. What the hell is wrong with him...

"I have a patient, a 15 years old girl Katie Bryce. Right now she is a mystery. She doesn't respond to our meds, labs are clean, scans are pure but she's having seizures. Grand mall seizures with no visible cause." Wow wait, did he just say Katie? The annoying Katie? The 'my annoying patient' Katie?

"She's a ticking clock, people. She's gonna die if I don't make a diagnosis. Which is where you step in and help. I can't do it alone. I need your extra minds, extra eyes. I need you to play detective. I need you to find out why Katie is having seizures."

"Mystery neuro case... fuuuuun" Cristina groaned sarcastically.

"Neuro IS fun" George whispered.

Cristina snorted "yeah, if you're 80 years old"

"I know you're tired and busy and you got more work than you can possibly handle. I understand. So I'm going to give you an incentive, whoever finds the answer rides with me. If Katie needs surgery, you get to do what no other interns get to do, scrub in to assist on advance procedure." Shepherd continued. Sudden whispers were heard all over the room.

"Look, the Chief" I whispered, as I saw Richard standing at the doorway.

"Do you think he'll be watching the surgery?" George whispered back.

"Probably" I replied back.

"Dr. Bailey is going to hand you Katie's chart. The clock is ticking fast people. If we're going to save Katie's life we have to do it soon." With that McDremy marched out.

"Happy studying." Smirked Bailey and walked out after she threw copies of Katie's chart on the table. All the interns suddenly ran to the table... Including Cristina.

I snorted, as I saw her violently pushing other interns away and yelling something. She is a piece of work!

When I got to the table to pick up the very last chart, I joined Cristina in the hall, who was alredy deep in reading the chart. I laughed at her serious face.

"I thought you weren't interested" I smirked at her. She looked up at me.

"Uhh, that's before I knew she ... was just a... poor little girl... who needs help" She finished awkwardly.

I giggled "No... That was before you knew the Chief would be watching" I corrected her, grinning.

"Whatever" She groaned.

"Look, We could work together. I was Katie's doctor until McDremy kicked me off the case" I suggested.

"Wow wait, you worked with McDreamy?... Wait... You were kicked off the case? wait... Why do you want us to work together? Only one can scrub in" She said, confused, as we started walking towards hospital library.

I sighed at her multi questions, but decided to answer only one of them. "You can have it"

"What?"

"The surgery, you can have it"

"Are you kidding? This is like... A biggest opportunity any intern will ever get" she said, shocked.

"Meh, i'm not really interested and plus i'm avoiding McDreamy"

"What? Why?" She asked, confused.

"Forget it."

"Tell me"

"Forget it" I said, a little louder.

"Just tell me..."

"Cristina... Leave it alone" I whined.

"But..."

"You wanna work together or not?" I hissed, getting really frustrated. I just want to avoid him. Just... Because. The way he is looking at me... I have a feeling he is just making of me and he would just torture me in that OR... whatever!

"Fine. I'll drop it. But eventually, you're gonna tell me."

I rolled my eyes. "Just... Come on." I said grabbing her elbow and pulling her towards hospital library.

"Aw aw aw" She whined "You have bony-sharp fingers!" I snorted. This woman really IS a piece of work.

* * *

"Okay, so she doesn't have anoxia, chronic renal failure or acidosis." Cristina mumbled, as we were sitting on the floor, facing eachother and millions of book surrouding us. I feel like a geek.

"Mhm..."

"And it's not a tumor aswell because her CT's are clean." She sighed. "This is harder than I thought"

"Yeah" I replied.

"So you're seriously not gonna tell me why you won't work with Shepard?" She asked, her eyes on a book.

I looked up at her. Ughh, why can't she just drop it... it's not like... a big thing. I hesitated. "Nope, what about infection?" I said, trying to avoid the topic.

"Ummm" She mumbled, picking up Katie's chart and flipping throught it. "No. Ah there's no white count. She has no CT lesions. No fevers. Nothing in her spinal tap. … Just tell me."

I sighed. "Cristina, it's nothing..."

"Well it is something, if you don't want to tell me." She said, not giving up. Unfortunately.

"It's not even a big thing..."

"Okay...I'm curious, And you're cruel!" She said, pointing a finger at me. "You can't say something and then not telling the whole story. Plain cruel!"

"Oh my god... Fine! You're annoying" I groaned, starting to feel annoyed. I got a smirk in response. "... I bumped into him" I mumbled and looking down at the book.

Cristina lingered a little, clearly confused "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "I bumped into him. Yesterday. I was late and I was running towards the hospital, and I didn't see him, so I bumped into him" I explained, still looking at the book.

Silence fell between us and after a few seconds Cristina started to laugh madly. I looked at her 'dying of laughter' form and rolled my eyes. She was still laughing her ass off. Well, I sure didn't expect _that_.

When Cristina finally got serious, she looked at me, still smilling "Okay... So you don't want to work with him, because you... Bumped into him?" She giggled "Wow Mer... I thought it was like... A major thing and then you tell me you bumped into him..."

"It is a major thing! It was a major bump or whatever" I protested "I literally flew like a mouse, that was kicked by a fat elephant"

She giggled...again "Well.. What did he say?"

"Not much... I was in a hurry." I replied "and I was really rude"

"Uhh... Why? He's your boss."

"Yeah... On my fist day I really knew all the doctors in the hospial..." I said sarcasticly. "I didn't _know_ he was my boss. And now he is looking at me...it's weird. And embarassing." I sighed and looked at her. She was just nodding and clearly on the edge of the laughter again. "Can we focus on Katie now!?" I hissed at her amused face.

"Ok" she replied, grin all over her face. Fuck this. Why did I tell her... Now I will have to live with her making fun of me, because of the stupid thing.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" We suddenly heard a voice. We both snapped our heads up and saw Alex standing in front of us, smirking and with some books in his hands.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" I snapped at him.

He held his hands in defense "Woah, no need to be rude. I was just trying to start a conversation" he fake-pouted. What an ass.

"Yeah, well if that's a nice start in making a conversation for you, then you must have some problems. Now beat it, Evil Spawn. We have much more important things to do." Snapped Cristina. You go girl! She's my hero.

He snorted and looked at me, pointing a finger to Cristina "Your bodyguard is such a bitch, you know that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, shoooo" Added Cristina, waving her hand and looking down at her book. He turned and left, laughing. Thank god. I cannot stand this guy. Such an idiot.

"Anyways... , so... Hmm, what if she has an aneurysm?" I asked, reading the book again. Forgetting this stupid encounter.

"Nope, there's no blood on the CT. No headaches." She sighed.

"Hmm well... There's no drug use. Ah no pregnancy. No trauma... We're out of answers...What if no one comes up with anything?" I sighed.

"You mean, what if she dies?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah..." I replied, sadly.

"Ok this is gonna sound really bad but I really wanted that surgery." She sighed.

"Well, i'm hungry. Wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Sure" I replied and stood up. "But only, if you drop the bump thing" I added and poiting my index finger at her.

She put her hands up in defense. "Already forgotten" pff, I know she is lying, but I decided to ignore it.

* * *

"I mean... She's just never gonna get the chance to turn into a person. The sum total of her existence will be almost winning miss teen whatever..." I rambled, while we were walking to the table in cafeteria. We found a table, where Izzie was already eating.

She saw us and smiled to us. "Hey you two!"

"You know what her pageant talent is?" I asked, taking a seat.

"Uhh, She has a talent?" Cristina asked, opening her salad.

"Rhythmic gymnastics" I said, unwrapping my sandwich.

Izzie: "Umm, hellooo?"

Cristina laughed. "Oh, come on. Really?" She said, laughing, bringing a fork full of salad to her mouth.

I giggled. "Really. I don't even know what rhythmic gymnastics is... I can't even say it." I said, taking bite of my sandwich and suddenly stopped. Holy shit!

"Isn't it something with like a ball and ah..." Christina notices my thinking "What? … Meredith what?"

"Rhythmic gymnastics..." I slowly repeated. Oh shit. I could be right.

"...yeah, You said it was her talent or whatever." She said, looking at me, clearly very confused.

"No, Rhythmic gymnastics. She said, she twisted her ankle a few weeks ago, when she was practicing" I almost yelled, abandoning my sandwich.

Cristina's fork stopped in the air. "And she fell" she added, looking stunned.

"Yes! It was no big deal. Not even a bump on the head. You know she got right back up. Iced her ankle and everything was fine but it was a fall so minor her doctor didn't even think to mention it when I was taking her history. But she did. She did fall." I added, enthusiasticly.

"Yeah, but she has no headaches, no neck pain, her CTs clean, no indicators" Cristina said, dropping the fork down. We both suddenly lost the appetite.

"Yeah, but what if she has an aneurysm anyway?" I said.

"But, there's no medical proof of an aneurysm. And you know what the chances that minor fall can burst into an aneurysm? One in a million! Literally." She said, loosing her enthusiasm.

"But it's still possible." I said, not giving up my theory. "Go! Go tell Shepherd!"

Cristina stood up. "Fine, but if we're wrong, i'm blaming you." She said, picking up her tray. I rolled my eyes and smiled, looking at her retreating form. I picked up my sandwich and took a bite. Wow, i'm a genius!

"Uhh, what just happened?" I looked to my left and saw Izzie staring at me.

"Oh hey Izzie. When did you get here?"

* * *

**Yup, end of chapter 3. I could go on and on and on, but I noticed it was getting to long, so I had to, lamely, cut it at the lunch scene. **

**I can't promise, that I will post chapter 4 soon, because I am already extremely busy with school (-.-) and I also noticed, there is not much interest in this story. But I will try and continue to update. I have written 1/4 of the chapter 4 "already".**

**Thanks for reading! Review, favorite, follow... so I'll know you're there! :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hoy! So here's the chapter 4. I hope you like it and again... I'm sorry for the long waiting. It's just hard to write now, when I already have like 3 exams a week... Well not really 3, more like 2 or 1... but... Whatever! It's still hard!**

**Meredith finally finished her first day! Omfg! ...**

**From now on, time will go by much faster than in the last three chapters. I just wanted to show her entire first day. So. Yup. Umm. Happy reading. Or something.**

_**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. So yeah. Waaahhh *crying*. Anyways... It ALL belongs to incredibely talented Shonda Rhimes. I'm just some freak from extremely small country, with a crappy English, that enjoys writing about it.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Boredom. Boredom is an emotional state experienced when an individual is left without anything in particular to do and is not interested in their surroundings. It's an unpleasant, transient affective state in which the individual feels a pervasive lack of interest and difficulty concentrating on the current activity. There are three types of boredom, all of which involve problems of engagement of attention. Boredom can also be a symptom of clinical depression. It can be a form of learned helplessness, a phenomenon closely related to depression. Boredom is often inversely related to learning, and in school it may be a sign that a student is not challenged enough, or too challenged. An activity that is predictable to the students is likely to bore them. And yes. I just 'encyclopedia' you and as you can see, i'm currently experiencing it.

I'm an intern, a grunt, a nobody, the bottom of surgical food chain. I ran labs, I change sheets, I do rectal exams, I get the supplies to superiors, I observe the surgeries. I shouldn't be bored! And what am I? Bored. Thank god, it's over. Wow, this was the crappiest first day of work ever. I practically didn't do a thing... I've been up for 48 hours and I didn't do anything! All I did was run labs for millions of patients, take those milions of patients to CT and then, when I finally had a chance to attend an awesome-once-in-a-lifetime surgery...I let Cristina take it, although_ I_ found the problem. All because of stupid McDreamy... This sucks. I know, teachers teach us not to say say sucks, but this sucks. Big time.

And i'm sooo freaking tired, that i'm gonna pass out in any moment. There are three things I would literaly kill for: a hot, fresh shower, a hot fresh pizza and my warm, cosy bed

I sighed as I stopped in front of the OR board. Wow, Izzie and George were in the surgery. Bastards. What about me? I'm screwed... Even Karev got a surgery... Karev! Like in _Alex Karev_.

Wait, but where is Cristina?

"Where's C-... " I muttered, but I was cut off.

"Cristina? Here." She suddenly appeared behind me. I smiled and turned to look at her, but frowned immediately. She was standing in front of me with a messy ponytail, but that wasn't a problem... _Sniff_, what the...

"What the hell?" I frowned in disgust. "Cristina, you smell like-"

"Yes, I know what I smell like" She groaned, rolling her eyes.

My eyes flew on her scrub top, which was covered in some yellowish-brown color... Well it looked very disgusting.

"Eww, your scrub top is covered in-" I stated, covering my nose and mouth with my hand, to protect them from horrible smell.

"Vomit. Yes. Can we please end this incredibly important conversation now?" She groaned sarcastically, starting to wipe some vomit with the towel she was holding in her right hand, frowning in the meantime. "I'm more interested in why are you standing in front of the OR board, looking like a dead zombie?"

I glared at her. "I don't _look_ like a dead zombie..." I mumbled innocently.

"Umm, have you seen yourself in the mirror?" She looked at me and I slightly shook my head. She just shrugged. "Just saying..."

"Well atleast i'm not covered in vomit and smell like a..." I trailed off, as I frowned at the horrible smell "...Seriously... What the hell happened?"

"Ughh... They brought in an old man, who is barfing every 3 seconds... Everywhere... I had to change my scrubs four times." She sighed. Poor Cristina... This is _gold_. I can almost imagine an old man vomitting on Cristina. I smirked at my thought, which didn't go unnoticed for Cristina. I decided i'm gonna tease her a bit. I opened my mouth, but she sent me a deathly glare and cut in before I could speak.

"Don't you dare to speak up..." She said, pointing a finger at me, like a mother when she is scolding her little son, because he is being a badboy.

Ok, I have no idea why I thought that.

"I didn't say anything..." I fake pouted, amused at her situation.

"Yeah, but I know what you were about to say..." She hissed. "I'm not in the mood for teasing thank you..."

"Honestly... I'm too tired to even care, so i'm gonna let you get away this time." I sighed, as we stepped into Interns' locker room. She went straight to the bathroom in order to get rid of the 'vomit covered' towel.

After a few second she returned and stopped, as she saw me leaning my forehead on the doors of my locker, holding a shirt in my right hand.

"Seriously? And you said you don't look that bad..." She snorted, sitting on a bench in front of her locker, staring at me.

I yawned, as I straightened in order to remove my scrub top "I hate this" I sighed. "I mean... We're supposed to do stuff, like you know monitoring the patients, suturing people in the pit, scrubbing or atleast observing the life-changing surgeries, we're supposed to actually practice medicine. We're not supposed to stand here... Well sitting here, because i'm mostly sitting, but what I mean is, that we're not suppose to do nothing."

Cristina nodded and... I don't know, but I think she also smirked... She was lazily laying on her back on the bench only in her bra, her smelly scrub top laying forgotten on the floor and her shirt over her face, so I couldn't see her expression. "Well you are sitting here doing nothing. I had an awesome below knee amputation to observe and assist" she said. Yep. Although, her face was covered by her shirt, I could hear her cocky smirk. good for her.

I rolled my eyes. "Screw you"

She just chuckled a little.

"Hey there!" We heard Izzie's happy voice, as she marched into the room, eliciting a groan from Cristina. I looked back at Cristina's 'covered in a shirt' face and smirked.

"Hey Iz" I replied, taking my sneakers off and taking my high heels out of my locker.

"Thank god It's over, right?" Izzie tried to make a conversation.

"Hell yes... I am craving for some sleep" I sighed.

"Well... The worst part is over- the first shift" Izzie continued, as she started to undress. "It was exciting and exhausting at the same time" She giggled a little, which made Cristina snort. How can someone be so happy and ... Alive... After 48 hours of no sleep? It's phisically _and_ mentally impossible!

"Okay I can't take this anymore." She groaned. I pleadingly shook my head at her, but I doubt she saw me... Because of the shirt displayed on her face. I know what's coming! And it's dangerous! Izzie _hide_!

"I think you should slow down and take a look around Barbie. We aren't bright and shiny. There isn't _any_ bright and shiny. Look. Look at Mer" She said, pointing at me. I raised my eyebrows and turning from Cristina to Izzie, who was looking at me with confused look. "See? Darkness. Pure darkness." I frowned. What the hell? What does she mean by darkness. Am I dark? I snapped my head at Izzie, who was now looking at me with raised eyebrows. "Your happiness and cheerfulness here is not good. It is annoying and I can't take it anymore. We are dark. Dark and twisty people. We don't cheer. How can you cheer after 2 freaking days of no sleep and with frickin' Nazi hanging of your boobs every third minute." She continued, still laying in the same position.

I suddenly turned around. Ummm, Cristina...

"... What did you do today? Huh? What? Nothing. All you did was do rectal exams and stich up people who don't have balls to get real injuries, for 48 hours..."

Oh my god.. "Cristina..." I mumbled and got in response a raised hand, which purpose was to silence me. Well it was working. Kind of creepy, but working.

"And how you didn't know how to give meds to a patient, so you needed to wake up The Nazi to do it. So Summer Barbie, just shut up, because some of us don't want to hear your cheerful and bright and shiny crap after a long and crappy first shift!" She snapped, still laying in the same position. "Well... although not so crappy, because I had a surgery, but still!" She hasn't moved an inch, since the beggining of her speech.

I cleared my throat. "Cristina." I said a little louder now, looking at the floor. Just shut up already!

"What?" She hissed, lifting her head and turning to my direction, although _still_ with the shirt on her face.

"You done Yang?" Suddenly, Cristina jumped from the bench, grabbing her shirt of her face an throwing it in some random opened locker... I'm pretty sure it was George's locker, as he frowned at the sudden flying shirt in his locker. Cristina looked around and saw all three of us staring at her. She was clearly totally confused. And the reasons were probably George, because she hasn't even noticed when he came in the room, the fact that she was only in her scrub pants and a bra and... Of course... Bailey standing at the doorframe and glaring at her.

She sent me a pleading look and I glared back, slightly nodding, which made her flinch. Yes princess, she was here for everything you said, everything.

* * *

Ahhh. Going home. This day was a living hell. No... Seriously... I literally lived through hell. First Nazi, then Katie, then McDreamy... Thank god it's over. Most people say that after the first day, everything gets better. Honestly? I don't give a flying fart. I just want to go home and sleep!

A small smile appeared on my face, as I remembered Cristina's outburst in front of Bailey. As a punishment, she needs to do extra work, like charting, for an hour!

I sighed as I came to the elevators. Just one elevator ride. Just one, Meredith. Hold on. You won't fall asleep. I raked my hands through my hair in frustration as I pushed the button repeatedly.

"Damn it. Seriously?" I muttered. Stupid slow elevators... I'm a living zombie here... A living, _starving_ zombie.

_Ding_. Finally. The door opened and, thankfully, the elevator was empty. I took a deep breath, as I stepped in. Stay awake. Stay awake. I leaned on the back of the elevator, my back of the head leaning on the cold metal wall.

_Ding_. Ughh, seriously... I thought and let out a small groan. The doors opened again and I saw George in front of them. We looked at eachother and he smiled. "Hey" he greeted. I just nodded, as I was leaning on the wall, opposite the doors. I am barely hanging on. Not kidding.

"So... How was the day?" He awkwardly started, after a few seconds of silence. I guess he was trying to make a conversation, but I was just too tired to care. Sorry.

"Fine" I mumbled, keeping my eyes closed.

"Fine, huh?" He repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes" I replied back quickly.

"Well, you don't look fine." He said. Ugh, just go away please.

"Thanks George. That makes me feel a little better" I groaned, finally opening my eyes and finding him, staring at me.

"No... I mean... You look... Beautiful... As always" He stammered, looking at the floor. My lips stretched in a small smile. He is so awkward, but I like him. He is nice. "You just look a little... Well tired"

"That's because i'm dead tired." I sighed. "I'm barely keeping me eyes open." I added and looking up at the number of floors we passed. Wow this is one hell of a slow elevator.

"Know the feeling" He said.

"Mmmhmm..." I couldn't form a word, as the ceiling started to spin furiously and I closed my eyes. Suddenly my knees felt to soft to handle my body and I colapsed on the cold metal floor of the elevator.

"_Wow, Mer! Meredith! Hey..._ " George yelled. "_Can you hear me? Hey, don't pass out. Mer look at me.._" I felt his hands slightly slapping my cheek.

I didn't respond, my jaw suddenly becoming to heavy. I just flinched a little, because of the Elevator's _'ding'_.

"_HELP! Somebody! I need help!_" The last thing I heard and saw, was George's voice calling for help, his blurry face and a pair of legs, covered in dark blue scrubs rushing to help the situation... After that... darkness. Complete, weird darkness.

* * *

Did you watch a lot of cartoons when you were a kid? Oh... Who am I kidding... Everybody watched cartoons, when they were young. Well... Except me. I wasn't allowed to watch tv. My mother always said, that it brain washes the children. In other words: tv is stupid. When I was a little girl, I didn't know how to turn on the tv... And when I grew up, the tv "miraculously" broke down, beause it was like a middle-age tv. Soooo olddd. Mom only used it for watching her own surgery tapes. Self-centered bitch. Ups. Sorry.

Anyways... What I meant by that, that if you watched the cartoons, you are probably familiar with the scene, when someone hit someone and that someone, who was hit by someone, passed out with birds flying around his head. You know what I mean? If yes, that's what happened to me. Only I wasn't hit by anybody, but I swear I saw birds flying. Well... It was all black, but I still saw flying birds. Until I woke up...

"Uhmmm" Small groan fell from my lips, as I fluttered my eyes open. Holy shit... My head is burning.

"Oh, oh, she's awake." I heard some voices, as I struggled to open my eyes. "Dr. Shepherd, she's awake"

George? That's George. Why is George here? Oh... He was in elevator with me, when I passed out. And, if I heard right, appearantly, McDreamy was there too. Great...

I finally gathered all my strenghts and opened my eyes. All I saw was white ceiling, and two blurry faces looking down at me. One with messy, brown hair and other one with perfect, raven hair. I squinted to get a better picture.

"Oooh, look who is back!" Grinned Shepherd and moved away.

"Ughh... What- where the hell am I?" I asked, as I straightened and took a look around. It was a small, dark office.

"You're in Dr. Shepherd's office." Said George and grabbed my arm to help me sit up on... What it seemed... A Couch.

"Oh." Was all I managed to say, as I rubbed my forehead and frowned at my extremely big headache.

"Yeah, oh... Mer, what the hell, why did you pass out?" Asked George, kneeling in front of me, and offering me a water bottle. "Here..."

"Uhm-uhm" I shook my head.

"Take it Mer... You need to drink. You're probably dehydrated" He insisted. I rolled my eyes and violently grabbed the bottle, which caused Shepherd to snort. I sent him a glare. He was sitting behind his table, with his arm on the desk supporting his head. He was clearly amused at the situation. "What happened, why did you pass out?" George repeated.

"I was just tired..." I sighed.

"You can't just pass out, because you were tired. That's not the only reason" He stubbornly insisted. "Have you eaten today?"

Silence.

Ups.

"Mer? Did you have lunch today?" He asked, this time louder. Wow... Apparently I have two mothers.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Seriously?..." George sighed. At that moment, Izzie marched in the room.

"What happened!" She almost yelled and made Shepherd to jump a little.

"Izzie? You called Izzie?" I hissed at him.

He just shrugged. "You need help." I rolled my eyes. "She passed out in an elevator." he explained to her. Great... I'm pretty sure I will get a third mother now.

"Seriously?! What happened?" She asked, concerned, as she sat down beside me. "Mer are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you even get a sleep? Or a lunch? Because I haven't se-" She trailed off, as she saw Shepherd sitting behind his desk, looking at all this intern drama. Yup Barbie... Were in the office of the_ frickin_ McDreamy, where all the nurses craved to be.

"Oh.. Umm... Hi, Dr. Shepherd." She stammered and smiled a little.

"Hi there." He greeted, sending us a dashing smile, that could turn any women into a pudding. "You know, as you are all in my office and it took you a long time to notice my presence, i'm slightly offended" He fake pouted, which made Izzie blush and she giggled. I just rolled my eye. Seriously? What the hell is happening.

"I see, Dr. Grey is very popular." He grinned, as he looked at me. What? What does he mean by that. He pointed with his head out of the window. I followed his look out of the window, where I saw a bunch of nurses and other interns, giggling, at the counter, looking through the window in the office. When, they saw I was looking at them, they quickly busied themselves by checking the charts, admiring the coffee sleeves and chating to eachother. I gasped. Great... Now everybody knows I fainted in the frickin elevator after my very first shift. Awesome.

"Great..." I mumbled. "I'm gonna be number 1 gossip for the whole month..."

"Well, not the whole month... Maybe 2-3 weeks" George tried to joke, but soon gave that up, as I sent him a deatly glare. Wow_ jackass..._

At that moment, Cristina came into the room. She was wearing street clothes and was clearly very amused. Wait... How long was I out? If Cristina was going home, then atleast an hout has passed. Damn...

"Wow Mer. You can't leave this place?" She grinned. I rolled my eyes, but had to smile.

"Shut up." I said. "You're no better!" I hissed.

"Well okay... Since the whole hospital is here, i'm guessing you could go now. Some of us have work." Shepherd smirked at me. He is waaaay to unprofessional to me. Well maybe he is to all the women in this hospital.

"Yeah okay, Mer let's go." Said George and grabbed my arm.

"George... I can walk by myself you know?" I rolled my eyes.

"You just woke up, after an hour and a half!" He protested.

"I feel fine George. I'm not tired anymore. I had my sleep!" I fake smiled.

"Oh...right." He rolled his eyes. He released my arm and went out, Cristina was already waiting outside.

"Bye Dr. Shepherd and thank you." Said, sweetly, Izzie, as she shyly looked at him. Oh Barbie.

"No problem." He said, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Izzie" I whispered, as I pushed Izzie out, because appariently she was glued to the doorstep not moving her eyes from Shepherd.

"No seriously, thank you, Dr. Shepherd." I said quickly, after Izzie finally unglued herself from the doorstep.

He then looked up with a smile on his handsome face and winked at me. Everything started to race in my body and I just gave him a smile and left the office. Okay... This is getting dangerous, because I think I feel some attraction between us. I need to avoid him. Yes. That's it. I'm going to avoid him from now on.

I stepped outside, where all three of them were waiting for me.

"What?" I snapped, getting frustrated again. "Why are you waiting here?"

"Umm, were going to Joe's. Wanna come?" Said Izzie.

"Joe's?"

"It's a bar..." Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Umm she just woke up, she ca-" George started.

"I'm coming." I said, smiling at George. He seriously needs to stop hovering. He sent me a confused look.

"That's my girl." Grinned Cristina, as she hooked her arm under mine and starting moving.

Izzie was on the other side of Cristina, but she turned around, when she noticed George hasn't moved. "You coming George?"

"Umm, yeah... I just remembered I need to do something."

"Like what?" Izzie frowned.

"Nothing, just go. I'm right behind you."

"Ok." She said and quickly ran after us.

* * *

"TO US!"

I raised my glass, full of my favorite lady- _tequilla_ and swallowed the burning liquid. The familiar burning went down from my throat and I grimaced.

"Woooaahh." George frowned."This is strong... I'm gonna go for a beer..."

"Yeah, make it double..." Shouted Izzie at his retreating form.

"Oohh, babies" Cristina mocked and made a pout. I chuckled and motioned the bartender to bring us another.

"Why beer? We need something strong. We survived our first shift." I said. "...with some complications but whatever!"

"Yeah _whatever_... You frickin passed out in the elevator..." Said Izzie, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes. " ...and I don't like tequilla"

"Seriously? How can you not like tequilla? Stop dreaming, leave the Barbie house and come to us! Wooo!" Cristina finished her line with a yell, as she saw bartender bringing another round. I laughed freely.

Bartender put down the plate with drinks and raised his eyebrows as me and Cristina hastily grabbed the tequilla glasses. "You're gonna be sorry in the morning." He said.

"So?" Cristina said, staring at him.

"We're always sorry in the morning." I shrugged and we bumped our glasses and gulped the liquid.

"Joe, no more rounds please..." Izzie whispered in his ear, as he started to go away. He smiled and nodded. "Okay, princesses." She claped her hands. "Time to go."

This made Cristina burst into laughing and me staring at Izzie like she was crazy.

"What are you... My mother?" Cristina snorted. "Just so you know... we..." She was poiting her finger between her and me "...don't deal with mothers."

"Crappy mothers" I corrected and burped a little. Ups. Maybe I shouldn't drink so much.

Cristina started to laugh like mad. "Like a real lady..." She said, between her laughs. I rolled my eyes and we both started dying of laughter.

"Ughh... Where the hell is George? I need some help" muttered Izzie, as she was observing our laugh attack.

"Oh yeah, where is Bambi? He was supposed to get beers for wimps." Cristina said, still grinning. I just shrugged, smiling, and put a handful of peeled peanuts in my mouth.

"No idea..." Izzie replied.

Only then the door of the bar opened and three guys stepped in. They immediately brought our attention and apparently all of other women in the bar aswell. They went straight to the counter. Middle-age guys. They were all tall, muscular and handsome. The tallest one had short grayish hair, he was wearing a black leather jacket, a white button down shirt and black jeans, the shortest one, but still tall compared to me, had slightly long and wavy raven hair. He was wearing a long, black coat, underneath the coat a dark blue button shirt and black slacks and the last one had orange-brown hair and was wearing a brown jacket, black shirt and dark jeans. Yup. The sexy middle-age guys are of course our McSteamy and McDreamy, but I don't recognize the red haired one. Damn, only now I realized: our bosses are frickin' male models.

Izzie was the first to break the silence at the table "Wow." She breathed.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Yeah" Was all I could say.

"Double wow" Izzie breathed again.

"Indeed." I replied.

"Are they..?"

"Yes."

"And they...?"

"Yup."

"So they..."?

"Mhm."

"They are..."

"Oh yeah."

"Okay snap out" Cristina yelled and snapped her fingers on both hands in front of our faces. We, both me and Izzie, jumped at the sudden fingers in front of our eyes.

"What?" I asked annoyingly, still glancing to the counter, that was occupied by the three very hot attendings. But my mind was concentrating only on one: McDreamy. He was by far the hottest one. I guess all the other women in bar thought like that aswell, as he was constantly interrupted by them, but each and everyone of them was clearly dejected according to their 'head low, disappointed look' walk a way. Why is he dejecting women? Some of them were pretty young. Was he married, engaged? I don't think so... I didn't see a ring. Was he already taken? Maybe. Or... Hmm... Ugh.. I never really thought about it, but is he gay? Well, he and McSteamy are practically everywhere together... Pit, galerie, cafeteria, exam rooms, nurses' station, CT, They are like inseperable. Cute.

"Stop drooling all over the table!" She hissed and started to clean the table with her arm, throwing all the peanut peelings in the proces.

"We weren't drooling." Izzie defended us. Yeah, I kinda think we did.

"Seriously? Have you seen yourself?" She snorted. "You were literally undreasing them with your eyes and open mouth."

"Cmon Cristina.." Izzie mocked. "I know you want one." She said and chuckled. I laughed and started to peel the peanut.

Cristina looked at them with raised eyebrows. "True." she shrugged.

"Damn, we have hot attendings" Sighed Izzie. I giggled, when Cristina put her chin in her palm and observed the three doctors.

"Now who's drooling." I said, amused.

"Yeah, I don't blame you." Replied Cristina. "Who's that red haired one?"

"No idea." I said.

"Maybe he's new..." Said Cristina, as she was eyeing the red haired guy. I raised my eyebrows at her. Oooh, someone has hots for someone. Oh... Wait... Wrong. I flinched.

"Won't you look at that..." Izzie said, amused. "Iron Cristina has started to melt." She said and we burst out laughing, while Cristina frowned.

"No." She protested. "Incorrect. I ..." she pointed at herself with her finger. "...do not melt..." She said and picked up a glass of tequilla. " Yangs are tough" with that she gulped the alcohol and grimaced.

"Mhm." I said, with raised eyebrows.

"Riiiight." Izzie said with a smirk.

I looked back at the counter but the three mysterious doctors disappeared. I sighed and peeled the peanut. I saw George walking to our table. Georgieee.

"George!" Izzie jumped from her chair. "Where have you been?"

"Yeah Bambi. I thought a hunter shot you and left you in the woods to rot." Said Cristina. I grimaced. What the hell. Where does she get her lines? Sometimes she freaks me out.

"I was just... Going to the bathroom." He stammered, as he sat down beside me and took fistful of peanuts. He started to peel them hastily.

I raised my eyebrows at his aggresive peeling. "For 20minutes? You were at the bathroom for 20minutes?" Snorted Cristina. "Either you had a boo boo in your stomach and had to clean it out or you had a hot date there." She smirked and we started to laugh.

"What do you care." He hissed at her and she held her hands in the air.

"Oh I almost forgot... Guys." I started. Why am I doing this.

"What?" Asked Izzie and George looked up at me.

"I was wondering, if anyone would like to move in to my house?" I asked. I have no idea if i'm hoping for them to say yes or no.

"Seriously?" Said Izzie and George simultaneously. Cristina just raised her eyebrows.

"Yes." Damnit... I'm already sorry I asked.

"Why?" Asked Izzie.

"I don't know... Just... My mother's house is really big and I don't know how to cook or repair things and I just thought if- nevermind." I waved my hand in front of my face. "Forget it."

"No! No!" Said Izzie quickly. "I would love to come to your house." She said, grinning.

"Wow wait, Barbie where do you live anyways? A Barbie house?" Asked Cristina, suddenly.

"Ugh no..., i'm living with two of my friends, nurses..." She said, frowning in the meantime.

"Oh, so you _do_ live in a Barbie house.." Cristina said, amused.

"Cristina..." I warned her, as I saw a deathly glare Izzie was giving her.

"Anyways..." frowned Izzie "... And they are sooo messy. I mean... They are girls, for crying out loud. I don't think I could handle it anymore so I need to come to your house Mer.." ummm, I don't know if I should tell her, that i'm pretty messy aswell...

"Me too. I live with my mother..." groaned George.

"Awww, you're with your mummy?" Mocked Cristina. "I bet she irons your scrubs every morning."

I giggled at his sudden blush covering his cheeks. "I...n- no!... That's totally... a..a.." He stammered. "so True..." He finished lamely and the whole table started to shook from our laughter.

"See? I need to come to your house too." Hissed George, as he was observing Cristina's and Izzie's dying forms.

"Great. Cristina, what about you?" I asked, hoping she would say yes, because I think I would need something dark in that bright and shiny house.

"Nah, no need. I have a rockstar appartment." She smirked and motioned the bartender to bring another round. "Last round."

"Hell yeah." I nodded.

The bartender brought the plate with four glasses of tequilla and put it down in front of us. We each took one glass.

"Let's toast." I exclaimed.

"To what?" George asked.

"Umm.. To our... Health?" I asked. We all laughed a little.

"To our friendship!" Said George and smiled.

"To our living together!" Said Izzie.

"To our crappy Intern year!" Exclaimed Cristina and we all started to laugh.

"TO US!" We all yelled and bumped our glasses. Hellz yeah... _To us._

* * *

**The end... Of chapter 4. Holy hell, I had an awful week... so sorry for late updating. I'm already writing chapter 5. I literally have no idea, when i'm gonna publish it. a CRAZY week is ahead of me... _again_. The whole month (november) is going to be crazy, so I think i'm gonna take a one month break. Although not sure yet. **

**Anyways... **

**Let me know, what you think about this story and tell me, what should I improve :]**

**Cheers!**


End file.
